northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 82: Who Is This Person? Platinum's Identity
Oracle 82: Who Is This Person? Platinum's Identity (このひとはだれ？ プラチナの素性 Kono hito wa dare? Purachina no sujō) is the eighty-second episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. This episode reveals that Erika Hayashibara is Armored Fighter Platinum. Synopsis Erika told to Anaira to head on to her secret hideout in Mochida St. And when she headed to her mother's secret hideout, she saw Platinum appeared before her. Then Platinum revealed to Anaira that she is none other than Erika, her mother. Plot In the terrace of Hayashibara Mansion, Anaira remembered the time when Platinum hugged her again. She also remembered that she apologized to her for not revealing her true identity. Moments later, Erika came in and asked Anaira what's wrong, and Anaira said that she talked to Platinum a while ago. Then she asked her daughter did Platinum tell about her true identity, and Anaira said that she didn't tell her true identity, but she said that Platinum's true intention is to help the Armored Fighters to fight against the Chariots. Because of what her daughter said, Erika smiled and she said that Platinum will tell her true identity in their next meet. And Anaira agreed. Afterwards, Erika left and hid behind the terrace. There she secretly said that someday Anaira will tell about her secret identity. The next day in TransHead TV Media Center, Anaira told to her fellow news reporters that they will have a special coverage for the state visit of the President of Mexico in the country which will be happening on the other day. She also told them that they must prepare themselves for the coverage, because there's a possibility that the Mexican President will be visiting Hirakawa City during his state visit. Ryoma asked Anaira how long will the Mexican President stay in the country. Anaira said that he will stay in the country for three days before he will return back in Mexico. In Hirakawa City Hall, Kyoko told to the city councilors that the Mexican President will have a state visit in the country for three days. She also said to them that there's a possibility that the Mexican President will visit Hirakawa City in his state visit, so she ordered them to contact the authorities to tighten up the security throughout the city. And the city councilors were agreed. Meanwhile in Chariot Empire Headquarters, Mateo reported to Emperor Ryuuen about the mysterious Armored Fighter who recently they've fought in a battle. Emperor Ryuuen asked him if he knew the identity of the mysterious Armored Fighter, but Mateo replied nothing and instead, the mysterious Armored Fighter was known in its codename, Platinum, because Anaira called the mysterious Armored Fighter by the said codename. Emperor Ryuuen was interested about Armored Fighter Platinum, so he ordered his fellow Chariot Soldiers to head on to Hirakawa City immediately to find out about the true identity of Armored Fighter Platinum. Afterwards, Emperor Ryuuen also ordered Mateo to lead the Chariot Soldiers in their mission, and Mateo agreed it. On the other hand, Mayor Akazawa said to Archos that Mateo and the Chariot Soldiers will finally found out about Armored Fighter Platinum's true identity. And Archos agreed, and he said that he was excited to find out about Platinum's true identity. Back in TransHead TV Media Center, Irie asked Anaira if she asked Platinum about her true identity last night. Anaira said that she already asked the mysterious Armored Fighter, but unfortunately Platinum said to her that this was not the right time to find out her true identity and instead, she said to her that her true intention was to help the Armored Fighters to defeat the Chariots. She also said that they will find out Platinum's true identity at the right time. Moments later, she received a message that the Chariot Soldiers were approaching at Hayakawa St. Because of this, she told to Irie to order all their fellow Armored Fighters to head on to the location immediately. And when the Armored Fighters reached Hayakawa St., they saw Mateo in his armor form along with his Chariot Soldiers who were standing by in front of them. Anaira asked Mateo about their purpose, and Mateo said that he was looking for a mysterious Armored Fighter named Platinum. Then he asked her if she know about Platinum's true identity. Anaira, on the other hand, asked him back if he's going to kill Platinum if she tell him about its true identity. Mateo replied her that it doesn't matter if he will kill Platinum, but the important was he should know about its identity and its true intention. Because of what Mateo said, Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters transformed themselves into their respective armor forms, then she told him that she didn't know about Platinum, and faced them in a battle. While she was alone inside her office at the Senate, Erika got the mysterious Armored Fighter Equipment out from her bag. Then she said to herself that she will tell Anaira about Platinum's true identity anytime. She quickly kept again the mysterious Armored Fighter Equipment back inside her bag when her assistant came back to her office. Then she asked her assistant if she done her task gave to her, and her assistant said yes. Meanwhile, Anaira and the Armored Fighters used their respective finishers to defeat the Chariot Soldiers and Mateo respectively. After the battle, Mateo left immediately and returned back to Chariot Empire Headquarters. On the other hand, Irie asked Anaira why Mateo had an interest to find out the true identity of Armored Fighter Platinum, and Anaira replied nothing. At night in TransHead TV Media Center, Anaira received a message from Erika that she must head on to her secret hideout immediately, and she did so. In a secret hideout, Anaira saw Armored Fighter Platinum appeared in front of her and she asked her about her purpose. Platinum, on the other hand, said to her that she came just to tell her true identity. Then Platinum de-transformed back to her civilian form, and Anaira was shocked when she found out that Platinum is none other than her mother, Erika. She can't believe that Erika is Platinum, until Erika explained to her that she secretly became an Armored Fighter because she wanted to help her children and their fellow Armored Fighters to save Hirakawa City from the evil hands of the Chariots. Then Anaira asked why she secretly became an Armored Fighter if she want to help her and her fellow Armored Fighters to fight against the Chariots. And when Erika started to answering her daughter's question to her, they heard a signal alarm wherein a group of Chariot Soldiers were approaching on the area nearby in Mochida St. Because of this, Anaira and Erika transformed themselves into their armor forms as Armored Fighter 01 Meister Super Upgrade Mode and Armored Fighter Platinum respectively and left immediately. As they went outside of their secret hideout, they saw a group of Chariot Soldiers who were approaching before them. There they faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Meanwhile in TransHead TV Media Center, Hiroyo noticed that Anaira was not in her office. She asked her fellow Armored Fighters where Anaira was, but no one didn't knew where she was. Irie, on the other hand, said to her that maybe Anaira was busy doing her personal tasks, or even she went somewhere just to see Platinum again. Unknown to them, Anaira and Platinum fought together against the Chariot Soldiers in Mochida St. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Mayor Akazawa asked Mateo about his mission, but Mateo said he was failed to find out about Platinum's true identity. He also said that Emperor Ryuuen might be mad at him if he said to him the truth that he was failed in his mission due to the interference of the Armored Fighters. Back to the battle in Mochida St., Anaira and Erika continuously fighting against the Chariot Soldiers. And as the battle ends, they used Meister Super Streak and Platinum Target Burst to defeat the remaining Chariot Soldiers. After the battle, Erika, who is still in her armor form as Armored Fighter Platinum, told her daughter to keep her true identity as a secret, and Anaira promised to her that she will never tell anyone that Platinum is none other than her mother. Afterwards, Erika hugged Anaira, and she thanked her for keeping her promise to keep her true identity that she is Platinum. Then Erika bid farewell to her daughter and she left afterwards. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ Fujisaki Mateo): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Chaser (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitä Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 15 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key and Armored Fighter Platinum Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 30 Armor Keys' Theme Song Ending theme *「Armored Rain」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 62, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 82: Dangerous Criminal, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 17, and Never Surrender episode 50. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes